


Случайное взросление (Growing Up by Accident by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Аллен и Канда стоят по разные стороны пропасти и кричат друг другу: «Ты всё не так делаешь!» </p><p>- Просто будь собой, Аллен, - посоветовала Линали. Аллен невольно задумался, почему люди всё время говорят то, чего на самом деле не имеют в виду. Уж Уолкер-то знал, каков он на самом деле. И он был убеждён, что делает всем большое одолжение, держа это знание при себе. С чего бы Линали думать, что он зря так поступает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайное взросление (Growing Up by Accident by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing Up by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598245) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Фик впервые опубликован в мае 2010. Содержит спойлеры о прошлом Канды.

Мана был болен.  
Сначала казалось, что это не очень серьёзно, - он просто кашлял время от времени. Возможно, он выглядел слегка бледноватым и спал чуть дольше, чем обычно. Всего лишь простуда, думал Аллен.  
  
Однако это была не просто простуда, это была совсем даже не простуда – Мана уже несколько недель не мог подняться с постели. Его кожа теперь напоминала какой-то скомканный пергамент, будто что-то пожирало его изнутри. Временами даже создавалось впечатление, что он тратит последние силы только на то, чтобы дышать.  
  
\- Как твой папа сегодня, Аллен? – спросила Даниэла, хозяйка булочной.  
\- Кажется, идёт на поправку, - бодро ответил Аллен. Правда её бы точно расстроила… - Думаю, через пару дней встанет на ноги, и тогда я его к вам приведу!  
\- Хм, ну ладно, - сказала она и вручила ему пакет с хлебом и сдобными булочками.  
\- О, спасибо большое. Сколько я вам?..  
\- Угощаю. Передавай отцу привет от Даниэлы и скажи чтоб быстрей поправлялся.  
\- Огромное вам спасибо, Даниэла!  
  
Похоже, он правильно сделал, что решил не расстраивать булочницу. Те, кто расстраивается и перестаёт в тебя верить, гораздо реже угощают едой, чем те, кто думает, что могут чем-то помочь.  
  
Аллен порой размышлял о том, что люди, как правило, порядочны. Обычно они хотят помочь и помогают – в том случае, когда ты сам предусмотрительно облегчаешь им задачу. Жаль, что он этого раньше не понимал: он не давал людям ему помочь, и они от этого огорчались. Недопонимание, только и всего. Ну, за исключением Косимо – тот просто был ублюдком.  
  
Аллен сбегал по оставшимся поручениям. Он купил почти всё, что им было нужно, а ещё в придачу к бесплатному хлебу получил бесплатные яблоки, какие-то куски курятины и одеяло, которое завалялось у мясника.  
  
Похоже, на следующий день можно будет не ходить за покупками. Как удачно получилось.  
  
Он взбежал по ступенькам лестницы в захудалой гостинице, где они жили, и остановился перед дверью, чтобы повторить про себя свою обычную мантру:  
  
 _Неважно, чего ты хочешь. С тобой и так всё в порядке._  
Это Мана болен – не ты.  
Имеет значение лишь то, что нужно Мане.  
Ты сейчас ничего не значишь. Ты ничего не значишь.  
Ты будешь таким, каким нужно Мане.  
  
Аллен открыл дверь.  
На секунду ему даже почудилось, что Мана уже умер – он был совершенно неподвижен - но потом он сделал вдох, жуткий и хриплый. Похоже, им удалось пережить ещё один день.  
Мана всё меньше мог делать для себя, но это ничего не значило: здесь Аллен мог ему помочь. Мана только и должен был, что пытаться выздороветь –   
 _как угодно._    
А Аллен мог сделать всё остальное.   
  
Мана распахнул глаза и, наверное, целую секунду в них отражалось явное непонимание того, где он находится. Аллену хотелось  _закричать_.  
Но вместо этого он улыбнулся:  
\- С добрым утром, Мана.  
Постепенно тот осознал, что происходит. Через пару секунд он вспомнил и то, кто такой Аллен, и тогда нахмурился:  
\- Аллен! Какой-то ты сегодня вежливый. Неужели я так плохо выгляжу?  
Аллен сел на любимого конька.  
\- Я подумал, что смогу отвлечь тебя и обманом заставить съесть что-нибудь полезное.  
Мана улыбнулся в ответ: один – ноль в пользу Аллена.  
\- Возможно, это бы и сработало, но после этого тебе бы тоже пришлось открыть рот…  
Он не смог договорить и закашлялся. Он кашлял и кашлял, задыхаясь и судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и даже если у него получалось вдохнуть, это причиняло невыносимую боль. Аллен буквально  _слышал_ , насколько больно ему было. И он ничего, совершенно ничего не мог сделать, кроме как поставить продукты на пол и сесть рядом, прокручивая в уме совершенно бесполезные мысли, например:  _«У меня полно воздуха, Мана. Давай я с тобой поделюсь»._  
  
Как глупо. Так ничего не выйдет.  
  
\- Прости, - выдохнул Мана, когда приступ наконец закончился, и бессильно рассмеялся: - Надо же – как раз в тот момент, когда я тоже собирался сострить.  
  
Аллен снова улыбнулся и неожиданно ощутил, что он уже полностью выдохся, выжат как лимон, истратил все силы – так, что не осталось ни капли. Сколько времени это длится? Кажется, что целую вечность. Воспоминания о том времени, когда Мана был здоров, казались теперь эфемерными, похожими на сон и совсем неправдоподобными. Но подождите, всё это тянется всего-навсего… год? Да, точно. Потому что болезнь Маны началась почти сразу после того, как он объявил, что Аллену исполнилось девять, а сейчас по его подсчётам мальчику было десять.  
  
Всего-то год, но, Господи, как же Аллен устал. Он устал видеть страдания Маны, сочувствие других людей, устал притворяться, что всё хорошо, когда на самом деле всё  _ужасно,_  когда ему каждую ночь снятся кошмары, а каждый день происходит  _такое_ …  
  
А Мане было хуже. Мане было намного хуже. Аллен должен был терпеть всё это, потому что по сути это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что приходилось терпеть Мане. Потому что не ему было так больно. С ним как раз всё было в порядке.  
 __  
Прекрати немедленно.  
  
\- Я бы не сказал, что тебе хорошо удаётся острить, Мана, - сказал Аллен, часто моргая, потому что дурацкие глаза почему-то защипало. – Я бы на твоём месте и не пытался.  
\- Противный мальчишка, - пробормотал Мана в ответ, - я-то думал, что благодаря мне твои манеры хоть чуть-чуть улучшились, но я, похоже, ошибся.  
  
Этот тоскливый тон очень не понравился Аллену.  
\- Антонио отдал мне одеяло и какие-то куски курятины – видимо, их никто покупать не хотел. Даниэла бесплатно дала мне хлеба, а ещё передавала тебе пожелания скорейшего выздоровления. Паоло угостил меня яблоками. Никто из них не считает меня противным мальчишкой – они уверены, что я милый, очаровательный и всё такое.  
\- Что ж, тебе удалось их обмануть, не так ли? – ласково улыбнулся Мана и протянул руку. Аллен тут же схватился за неё. – Передай им благодарность от меня, как увидишь.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, - почти виновато прошептал Мана. Аллен уверенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
 _Я буду таким, каким тебе нужно._  
  
* * *  
  
\- Во имя Господа, - произнёс Рувелье.  
Канда не понял, что конкретно было во имя Господа – если честно, он перестал слушать минут десять назад и теперь лишь изредка улавливал отдельные слова.  
  
\- Единственное, на что ты можешь положиться – это Чёрный Орден.  
Канда закатил глаза и уставился в окно, не желая смотреть на Рувелье. Полагаться на Чёрный Орден равносильно самоубийству - все эти секреты, ложь и предательство делали его опаснее любого акума. Ничто не было тем, чем оно казалось, а правда всё копилась в закромах, вероломно спрятанная на складах с оружием и в камерах заключения.  
  
Истинное положение вещей было известно всем – Рувелье мог и не стараться кого-то обмануть. В любом случае, приходилось принимать правила игры, потому что, по общему мнению, другого выхода всё равно не было.  
Так думали все кроме Канды – он-то знал, что вся эта система – дерьмо собачье, и делал вид, что его ничего не касается. Он уже однажды проиграл и не видел смысла проигрывать снова. Всё равно ему никогда не доставало терпения для игр – во всяком случае, насколько он себя помнил.  
  
\- Экзорцист не имеет права противостоять воле Чёрного Ордена, которая является волей Ватикана и Его Святейшества Папы Римского!  
  
Поводом для лекции послужило то, что Линали опять спряталась в его комнате. Канда не должен был её пускать, потому что, как оказалось, из-за этого он впал в…  
\- Ересь!  
Да, точно, ересь. И там же богохульство, можно было даже не сомневаться. Богохульство – это, например, когда пытаются сделать экзорцистов из людей, несовместимых с Чистой силой, или, там, соединяют мёртвых с живыми и выращивают получившихся существ в цистернах с водой.  
  
Или?..  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты понял всё то, что я тебе сказал, Канда Юу. Я не потерплю неповиновения.  
  
Канда бы с удовольствием посмотрел, что они ещё могут с ним сделать, чтоб произвести хоть какое-то впечатление. Ему-то казалось, что у всего Ордена не хватит воображения, чтобы придумать что-то хуже того, что он уже испытал – а ведь, смотрите-ка, до сих пор жив.  
  
Конечно, даже знающие люди зачастую видели в Канде всего лишь японского подростка, почти дитя. Юу и сам иногда забывал правду: воспоминания о прошлой жизни были обрывочными, а особенности организма проявлялись слишком быстро. Иногда Канда замечал, что ведёт себя как будто ему и правда столько лет, на сколько он выглядит – когда прячет свои раны, пытается выглядеть суровым, а ещё задумывается о всякой ерунде и дуется. Вот ведь дерьмо. Будто он и впрямь ребёнок.  
  
Наверное, поэтому все так осуждали эти попытки воскрешения. Слишком много проблем.  
Дело было не только в проблемах – происходящее казалось нереальным: например, когда он умер в тот раз, Рувелье наверняка был ненамного старше, чем Канда был сейчас. Может, они даже были знакомы, хотя Канда этого и не помнил. Он подозревал, что у него остались только важные для него воспоминания, а значит, неудивительно, что он забыл Рувелье. Интересно, ладили ли они тогда.  
  
Канде было приятнее думать, что они и тогда друг друга ненавидели.  
  
\- Запомни то, что я сказал. Ты должен докладывать о любых нарушениях дисциплины непосредственно мне. Всё, свободен.  
\- Я не собираюсь вам ничего докладывать, - сообщил ему Канда медленно и спокойно, не оставляя возможности недопонимания. Затем Юу поклонился и ушёл. Звук его шагов гулко отдавался в напряжённой тишине, повисшей в воздухе. Он уже успел дойти до двери, когда Рувелье наконец окликнул его. Канда никак не отреагировал – он уже и так потерял достаточно времени.  
  
Что это вообще была за херня? Даже если бы кто-то полностью изменил характер Канды и Юу решил бы всё-таки принять участие в подковёрных играх Ордена, хрен бы он снюхался с Рувелье – уж это точно. Инспектор был живым доказательством того, что промывать детям мозги такой жестокой религией – не самая лучшая идея.  
Плюс ко всему, личность Канды пока что оставалась неизменной, так что в жопу все эти интриги.  
  
Что - все лгут? А он не будет. Пошли они на хер. Их враньё ему всегда только вредило, и будь он проклят, если втравит кого-то в такое же дерьмо.   
  
Если разговоры экзорцистов будут прослушивать, Канда станет говорить лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Если они захотят замучить Линали до смерти, он её спрячет. Если они захотят, чтоб он жил вечно, он покончит с собой им назло. Если они захотят, чтобы он забыл своё прошлое, он будет до последнего держаться за разрозненную мозаику воспоминаний.  
  
Он им ничего не должен, а самому ему от них ничего не нужно. Пока что он не мог ослабить этих ублюдков, но, по крайней мере, мог позаботиться о том, чтобы они ничем не были связаны – просто сосуществовали.  
Всё могло измениться только тогда, когда он найдёт того, кого ищет, а до той поры не имело смысла рубить сук, на котором сидишь. Пускай они думают, что получили относительно дисциплинированного экзорциста (снова). Пускай они думают что хотят. Он не будет лгать, но и выдавать информацию тоже не будет.  
  
Они больше ничего с него не получат. Они и так уже загребли много больше того клока шерсти, который им причитался.  
  
* * *  
Часто случается так, что какие-то привычки появляются у людей совершенно незаметно. То поведение, которое казалось совершенно логичным при общении с Маной, едва ли подошло бы для  _всех,_  к кому Аллен хорошо относился, однако сейчас Уолкер уже не представлял, как можно ещё себя вести. Он даже не знал, стоит ли расценивать это как повод для беспокойства.  
  
 _Быть таким, каким тебе нужно._  
  
Повзрослев, Аллен понял, что никогда не знал, чего хочет на самом деле - если вообще хочет: он всё время был слишком занят тем, что пытался угадать, чего он должен хотеть по мнению тех, кто ему дорог. Даже интересно, как бы к этому отнёсся Мана ( _хотел ли он этого от меня?_ ).  
  
Наверное, это уже можно было назвать образом мышления – и именно он заставлял Аллена двигаться вперёд. Именно благодаря ему Уолкер смог зайти так далеко.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, что от меня требуется, - сказал он.  
\- Просто будь собой, Аллен, - посоветовала Линали. Аллен невольно задумался, почему люди всё время говорят то, чего на самом деле не имеют в виду. Уж Уолкер-то знал, каков он на самом деле. И он был убеждён, что делает всем большое одолжение, держа это знание при себе. С чего бы Линали думать, что он зря так поступает?  
\- Ну, это для начала, - ответил он, потому что на ложь из вежливости нужно отвечать тем же. – Ну а что мне ему  _сказать?_  
\- Нужно просто подождать и посмотреть по ситуации, - улыбнулась Линали. Похоже, ничто не могло нарушить её оптимистичный настрой.  
  
Вообще-то по идее это искатели должны успокаивать население после атак акума. Однако учитывая, что на этот раз атака произошла в окрестностях Эдинбурга, выяснилось, что успокаивать надо было слишком уж много людей. Поэтому экзорцисты также были привлечены к делу.  
  
Иногда Аллен не понимал, о чём думает Комуи. Совершенно искренне не понимал.  
  
Лави с Книжником отбыли отдельно, не дай Бог кому попасть под  _их_  опеку. Миранда и Мари тоже ушли вместе, с этими наверняка всё будет нормально. Аллен оказался с Линали - что, в принципе, было неплохо, и с Кандой – а вот это было просто смешно.  
  
Канда многое умел, этого Аллен не мог не признавать. Однако сама идея заставить его кого-то успокаивать была куда безумнее, чем изобретение Комурина, жутких препаратов Научного отдела и поющих кукол в виде Комуи вместе взятых. Он наверняка будет вести себя совершенно невыносимо, Линали придётся периодически затыкать ему рот, а вся устная часть достанется Аллену. Разве что Канда сумеет уйти от бдительного ока Линали и заговорит сам, и тогда…  
  
Одна мысль об этом вызывала невыносимую усталость.  
  
Они подошли к первому дому. Мужчина, который вышел им навстречу, был единственным выжившим: его семья, по-видимому, погибла, пытаясь выбежать из дома. Аллен приготовился сочувствовать.  
  
Через полминуты стало ясно, что Аллен не в силах выжать из себя ни капли сочувствия – более того, приходилось изо всех сил стараться, чтобы изобразить хоть что-то похожее. Тот человек был тощим и слабым, он поминутно наклонялся вперёд, словно постоянно ожидая удара, а ещё у него была неприятная привычка выламывать пальцы и нервно облизывать губы, когда к нему кто-то обращался.  
  
И всё бы ничего, да только Аллену всё-таки тоже приходилось с ним разговаривать.  
  
\- Как вы собираетесь меня защитить? – шмыгая носом, ныл мужчина. – Как вы уберёте отсюда эти  _штуки?_  Останьтесь здесь!  
Аллен задумался, насколько же тяжело переживал этот человек смерть жены и детей.  
  
Надо же – самый первый дом, и именно он принадлежал тому, кому они не могли помочь, не могли каким-то образом привлечь к делу, – им даже было противно находиться рядом. Ну конечно.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не переживайте, сэр, - успокаивающе сказал Аллен. – Акума редко появляются в одном и том же месте дважды.  
  
Канда фыркнул, даже Линали подняла бровь. Ну да, это была откровенная ложь. И что? Правда всё равно не поможет этому человеку, а они только задержатся. Аллену этого совершенно не хотелось.  
Он не понимал, почему Линали это должно волновать. Она вроде бы никогда не заботилась о незнакомых людях. Да и Канда – уж он-то непременно должен был сделать всё, чтобы они побыстрее убрались отсюда, а он вместо этого только издевательски фыркает и затягивает болезненную сцену.  
  
\- Вы что – собрались меня бросить?! – истерически взвизгнул мужчина.  
\- Нет, конечно, - пробормотал Аллен. – Несколько искателей останутся здесь на случай, если мы вам ещё понадобимся. – они же всё равно должны остаться там где-то на неделю, так что это звучало правдоподобно. Краем глаза Аллен заметил, что Линали положила руку на плечо Канде, сдерживая возможную реакцию, и Уолкер мысленно взмолился, чтобы тот продолжал молчать. – Мы можем вам чем-то помочь? Ваш дом не пострадал? Или, может, вам нужна еда?  
  
Этому человеку явно нравилось, когда его балуют и дарят ему подарки.  
\- Я побоялся проверять! – заявил он. – Я думал, что, может, они ещё здесь…  
\- Их здесь нет, - возразил Аллен. Произносить чистейшую правду было приятно. – Я это точно знаю.  
Человек нетерпеливо закивал, хотя трудно было сказать, поверил он или нет.   
\- Это было ужасно! Вы даже не представляете… - воскликнул он. Аллен, правда, придерживался другого мнения на этот счёт. – Эти… эти  _штуки_  прилетели со стороны дороги, ещё бы секунда – да, я просто уверен, секунды бы им хватило! – и они бы меня  _убили!_  
  
Канда скривился от отвращения. Едва он открыл рот, как сердце Аллена упало.  
\- Впервые я пришёл куда-то слишком рано, - процедил Юу.  
  
Ну и зачем он это сказал? Какой в этом  _смысл?_  Вежливость не требует никаких дополнительных усилий. Если честно, то она вообще не требует усилий: всё, что было нужно – просто  _молчать._  Так зачем? Зачем он из кожи вон лезет, чтобы оставаться таким ублюдком?  
  
Аллен тоже был не в восторге от ситуации, но он как-то сдерживал себя, являя чудеса самоконтроля, и не растрезвонивал своё мнение каждому встречному. Потому что любому идиоту ясно, что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет, а наоборот, будет только сложнее работать. Так что там у Канды, чёрт возьми, за проблемы?! Неужели ему обязательно каждый раз поступать так с Алленом?   
  
 _Я бы никогда так с тобой не обошёлся._  
  
\- Заткнись, Канда.  
  
* * *  
  
Канда отказался практически от всего – ему так было комфортнее. Его волновала только одна вещь, на остальное ему было наплевать. Как только он найдёт того, кого ищет, можно будет умирать. Можно сказать, он был на пути к выходу.  
  
Люди старались удержать его, помешать ему идти вперёд. Хуже всех в этом плане был Мари, но кроме него были и другие – те, кто пытался втихую подобраться поближе, пока на них не смотрят. Оказалось, что теперь он прячет Линали не для того, чтобы таким образом послать Орден на хер, – а для того, чтобы ей не было плохо. А потом посыпалось как из рога изобилия: Жу. Тидолл. Дейся. Комуи.  
  
О Боже, Комуи. Он так сильно заботился о Линали, что эта забота начала распространяться и на других экзорцистов. Впервые за всю жизнь Канды Орден оказался местом, которое можно было перепутать с домом. Впервые можно было поверить, что кто-то видит в тебе нечто большее, чем просто оружие.  
  
Канда уважал Комуи, но Комуи не мог изменить Ватикан, и до тех пор, пока Ватикан распоряжается, эта работа всё равно будет полным дерьмом – в частности, если дело касается критических ситуаций. Однако дни лотоса Канды и так сочтены. Юу уважал Комуи, но этого было недостаточно. Он всё ещё был на пути к выходу, и Комуи уважал это решение, что было очень любезно с его стороны.  
  
В общем, они все его уважали.  
  
А потом припёрся седой идиот и отказался уважать что бы то ни было.  
\- Рад познакомиться, - сказал этот идиот, протягивая руку. И эта его нервно-приветливая улыбка. А за этим фасадом скрыта глубокая трещина.  
  
 _Я ведь уже знаю тебя,_  - подумал Канда.  
  
Он понял это в тот самый момент, как увидел круглое лицо мальчишки, и тогда же сильно пожалел, что у него нет законных причин пришить того на месте. Потому что это было началом конца – придурок наверняка будет держаться за надежду до тех пор, пока не слетит с катушек, а все остальные проникнутся его мировоззрением как раз к тому моменту, как он сам себя уничтожит. Канда прекрасно это знал.  
  
Алма. Аллен. Да, этот ваш Бог – настоящий сукин сын.  
  
\- Да кто будет пожимать тебе руку, проклятый?  
Никакой дискриминации – всего лишь горький личный опыт. Уже в первый день Канда полностью составил мнение об Аллене Уолкере.  
  
Но в один момент всё изменилось – теперь Юу не знал что и думать. Это жутко раздражало.  
  
Канда всего лишь решил сделать одолжение тупому искателю и объяснить, как дела обстоят на самом деле. Всё, что нужно знать о жизни в Ордене: приспосабливайся, а в итоге всё равно умрёшь. _Правда глаза колет, идиоты? Убирайтесь отсюда, пока ещё можете._  
  
Шпендель увидел это проявление альтруизма у Канды (это был тот максимум, на который Юу вообще был способен) и принял его за агрессию. Но проблема была не в этом.  
  
Если бы Алма подумал, что Канда на кого-то напал, он бы бросился между ним и жертвой, отпустил какую-нибудь шутку и утащил Юу куда подальше. Он бы не стал  _нападать_ на Канду. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока Канда сам на него не нападёт.  
  
Всё было не так, и со временем это ощущение усиливалось.  
  
\- Я пальцем не шевельну, чтоб тебя спасти, - заявил Канда, подразумевая:  _Я никогда никого не спасаю, я не собираюсь снова испытывать то же самое. Я не для того поднимался, чтоб снова падать._  
  
Аллен его даже слушать не стал. Он вообще никогда не слушал, потому что был полным идиотом. А потом выяснилось, что Канда всё равно облажался, и Аллен подумал, что это как раз было правильно – не слушать.  
  
Всё шло совершенно не так, как того хотелось Канде. Мари это казалось смешным и, что ещё больше раздражало, так же казалось Комуи. Собственно, это и есть предыстория эдинбургской сцены.  
  
\- Как вы собираетесь меня защитить? – спросил тот парень, которому они, судя по всему, должны были дарить радость и счастье. Можно подумать, у них на себя хватало – а тут ещё тратить на такого червяка. Канда и пришёл-то только потому, что Линали заставила.  
  
\- Как вы уберёте отсюда эти  _штуки?_  Останьтесь здесь!  
  
Канда в упор рассматривал этого человека, пока неожиданно не понял, что намечает линии, по которым можно рассечь его тело, чтоб проверить остроту клинка. Вообще он никогда не использовал Муген подобным образом. Во всяком случае, его новую модификацию…  
  
Пришлось отвернуться, пока не захотелось воплотить намерения в жизнь. Он и так знал, что Муген превосходно заточен.  
  
\- Это было ужасно! Вы даже не представляете… - продолжало это ничтожество. – Эти… эти  _штуки_  прилетели со стороны дороги, ещё бы секунда – да, я просто уверен, секунды бы им хватило! – и они бы меня  _убили!_  
  
А парня и впрямь подкосило – конечно, жену и детей убили у него на глазах. Но сам-то он выкарабкался, поэтому насрать - верно же? Заведёт новых…  
Канда часто задавался вопросом, какая часть человечества заслуживает спасения.  
  
\- Впервые я пришёл куда-то слишком рано, - сказал он, потому что это напрашивалось.  
А Аллен глянул на него зверем, как будто тот недоносок и впрямь заслужил, чтоб его защищали.  
\- Заткнись, Канда, - прошипел он.  
  
Что. За. Херня.  
  
Да Аллен ни за что не мог волноваться за этого мужика – иначе это был бы какой-то анти-Аллен. Так нахрена что-то из себя изображать перед ублюдком?! Зачем ободрять кого-то настолько бесполезного? Почему он злится, когда Канда не подыгрывает ему в этом фарсе? Да вообще, почему он  _всё время врёт?!_  
  
 _Я бы никогда не стал тебе лгать._  
  
\- Иди на хер, шпендель.  
\- Мальчики, - вмешалась Линали, - не ссорьтесь.


End file.
